dragonballzroleplayingfandomcom-20200215-history
Frequently Asked Questions
Listed below are some frequently asked questions administrators and helpers receive on the site. Starting Out *'Q: I'm new here, how do I start?' *''A: We recommend you read through all of the Guidelines and How-To's before you start. By doing so, you will be aware of all the rules and all your options in creating a character and roleplaying. Also, be sure to read the Site Rules. Failure to read them is no excuse.'' *'Q: I've got my character all planned out! How do I set it up?' *''A: You can either set it up, or an administrator or other helper can. All you do is grab the Player Card Template from the template list, fill in the predetermined information that can be found on the guidelines, along with your custom information, and post it on your user page. If you find this too complicated, just ask one of our administrators or Player Card Editors to do it for you. One of our users, Alyra Noveria, makes custom player card templates, feel free to contact her if you wish. '' *'Q: I've got my character set up, what do I do now?' *''A: Now, your character gets to interact with others. You can train at a Training Ground to make your character stronger overtime, fight another character at a Battle Ground, or just chill and hang out with others in our many Roleplaying Areas. Have fun!'' 'General Questions *'''Q: How do I battle somebody? *''A: First, you need to ask them if they want to battle via their Message Wall or on chat. If they accept, pick a location to fight at. (Note: If you want to be really risky, put your name in a battle slot and wait for a random challenger). Once there, you may set the battle up yourself, as indicated on the fighting guidelines, or an administrator/battle helper can do it for you. From this point on, you may fight. An administrator/battle helper will take care of stat regulation for you, unless you have permission to do it yourself. However, you are to perform your own stat modifications outside of health and such, unless the battle helper assisting you will do it for you.'' *'Q: I just finished a battle, how much experience do I get?' *''A: After you finish a battle, whether you win or lose, you get experience. You gain experience equal to half of the damage that you personally dealt over the course of a battle.'' *''Example: You dealt 200,000 total over the course of a battle, so you gain 200,000/2 = 100,000 experience.'' *'Q: I just finished training, how much experience do I get?' *''A: You get experience equal to ten times however many minutes you spent training.'' *'Q: Can I set a schedule for my character to train, leave training, work, etc.?' *''A: Only if someone is editing them in and out with appropriate comments. It's not automatic.'' *'Q: What is a saga?' *''A: Saga is the generalized term for a story arc. The story here is that outcasts, remnants, or members of alien planets come to Earth to live a new life, but their past starts to catch up with them, creating sagas. In a saga, a character/villain from your characters' past catches up with you, and either threatens the things you care about, or warns you of future danger. Boss stats may be ridiculously overpowered, cheat all logic in the system, have levels greater than the current level cap, and have strong signature attacks. If you wish to be put on the list for a saga, please comment on the Saga Guidelines.'' *'Q: Why do you have a character approval system?' *''A: To encourage people to put some thought into their characters, as well as to prevent "joke" or "troll" characters from being created. Additionally, it is there to catch anyone who intends on godmodding.'' *'Q: Who created the DBZRP System, and what is it called?' *''A: The DBZRP Core System was originally created by Blalafoon, from scratch, and was revised multiple times by administration. The current system, DBZRP Revamp, was created by Alyra Noveria, using DBZRP Core as a base. This system is constantly under revision as deemed necessary by administration.'' Important *'Q: Why am I blocked/banned from chat?' *''A: If you are blocked or banned from chat, you have probably broken the Site Rules in one way or another. A reason why is usually provided in the ban log, if there isn't one, ask the person who placed the block/ban on you why, if they haven't already told you.'' *'Q: Can my wiki affiliate with this one?' *''A: Not at the moment.'' Category:Dragon Ball Z Role-Playing Wiki Category:Guidelines